Slippery Slope
by wildviolet76
Summary: *DEADLIEST CATCH* Fic: Jake Anderson is still coming to terms with his broken engagement.  Will a New Year's Eve snowboarding trip show him how lucky he really is?
1. Chapter 1

**_Happy New Year's Eve everyone! Here's my holiday contribution. Trying something new w/ this story, hope you all enjoy it as much as you have my others._**

****_Disclaimer: I own no one, I make no money. There may be smut...if you are too young to get into an R rated movie, you probably shouldn't be here._

* * *

><p><em>JakeVAnderson Hahahaha You know I'm right.<em>

_Ain'tMissBehavin' Fine. U da man._

_JakeVAnderson No I da woman!_

Jake chuckled and signed off of his Twitter account. Sliding his phone into his pocket he jumped at the mocking glint in his deck boss' eyes.

"New girlfriend already Junior?" snarked Edgar.

Jake's good mood deflated as quickly as it had risen. Still reeling from the recent breakup with his fiancée Jennifer, Edgar's jibe made everything sharp and raw once again. He swallowed his pain and forced a weak smile, "Nah just a fan on Twitter."

Edgar groaned and rolled his eyes, "For fuck's sake. You are NOT God's masterpiece."

The reference to Johnathan Hillstrand's on-line admirer made Jake chuckle, "No, nothing like that. We've traded snarky comments over football teams," he shrugged, "So far she hasn't mentioned wanting to have my love child. You know you should social network more. Be good for business. I mean BeringSeaBrawn has only like two thousand followers."

"Ehh, I have the one, but it's tied to Discovery, sooo…." He let the syllable carry out for emphasis.

"So?" snorted Jake. "You CAN open a new account. Of course if you're too old…" he shrugged his shoulders. Edgar punched Jake on the arm, "Screw you. So did you decide what you're doing for the holidays?"

"Home with the fam for Christmas then I think I'm gonna go to Mammoth and hit the slopes for New Year's Eve snowboarding."

~DC~

"Are you sure you can't make it home for the holidays baby?"

Megan sighed; she was twenty six not six. "Yeah Mom. I'm sorry. Plane tickets back to North Carolina are just too much and I'll probably have to work New Years, so I wouldn't have any time to visit anyhow." Megan finished her conversation with her mother and pulled her lunch out of the microwave. Taking the leftovers over to a table she sat down with her friend and co-worker Janine.

"You should fly to Lakewood with me. Plane ticket to Seattle is only two hundred with the resort discount. It won't be home but at least you won't be eating Chinese take-out for Christmas dinner," replied Janine.

Megan smiled, "I appreciate the offer but I'll have to let you know." While she hated the thought of spending Christmas alone, she wasn't sure she wanted to be with some else's family either. Part of her just wanted to hibernate in her apartment and have a good pity sulk but the prospect of exploring the Seattle area was tempting. She was a huge Deadliest Catch fan, and it would be really fun to explore some of the city where so many of her 'heroes' called home. She didn't expect to meet anyone, but just visiting the locks and dock areas would be cool.

~DC~

Two and a half weeks late Megan found herself stuck at the Seattle flight terminal. The visit with Janine's family had been nice; everyone went out of their way to make her feel welcome. Her baby brother had pulled Skype up on his laptop so she was even able to be somewhat with her family on Christmas day. In Seattle Megan had indeed visited the Ballard Locks, as well as Pike Place Market and of course the Space Needle. Janine was spending another week at home, but Megan was due back at the resort which was booked for New Year's Eve.

Her flight out was supposed to have left at 8 a.m. But it was now 8:45 and it looked like the delay was going to be longer. Powering up her phone she brought her Twitter account up. Leaning back into the seat she felt her chair back press into her as someone sat behind her.

_Hey tweeps! Looks like my flight is delayed. Gonna be a long day!_

Jake looked up at the departure board and saw that his 8:00 flight to Fresno was running late. Wandering into the waiting area he found an empty seat and logged into his twitter account.

_Ain'tMissBehavin' Guess misery loves company. My flight's delayed too!_

_JakeVAnderson Stupid me thought an early flight would be on time._

_Ain'tMissBehavin' At least its vacay time._

_JakeVAnderson Only for people who get a month off at a time *looks around innocently*_

_JakeVAnderson I have to be back at work bright and early tomorrow._

_Ain'tMissBehavin' Did you get some time to celebrate with your family?_

_JakeVAnderson No. I live in Cali. The fam is in NC…too far and too much $. Spent x-mas w/ friends. You?_

_Ain'tMissBehavin' With the fam. Nieces and Neph's were crazy. Getting away for NY._

Overhead the speaker blared to life, "Delta Flight 1874 from Seattle to Fresno has been delayed due to mechanical issues. Please see the information board for more information."

"Well crap on a cracker!" spat out Megan. She chuckled thinking of her granny who always used the phrase and typed the line:

_Well crap on a cracker! I'm never going to get out of Seattle! _

Jake had paused in his tweeting as the speaker had announced that his flight was once again delayed. He chuckled when the woman sitting behind him let go with a "Well crap on a cracker." His phone buzzed in his hand and he glanced down at the message from Ain'tMissBehavin… "_Well crap on a cracker!"_

_Ain'tMissBehavin HAHAHAHA the lady behind me JUST said the same thing!_

_JakeVAnderson She has good taste…Or maybe I'm stalking you! JK I'm a fan but you aren't God's Masterpiece…LOL_

Jake laughed at the reference and sent a quick reply though for a moment he did wonder if she was stalking him.

_Ain'tMissBehavin' You're 2timing me w/ Hillstrand. I'm hurt. :)_

_JakeVAnderson Awww you'll get over it. You have what? 17K followers?_

_Ain'tMissBehavin' Just under but who's counting? LOL_

Jake stood up and briefly turned around to make sure he hadn't dropped anything. Looking up his eyes met the woman's who had been sitting behind him. Megan stood and sat her bag on her vacated seat taking a moment to work the kinks out of her back. She dug around in her bag for her emergency snack stash. Stifling a 'squee' she couldn't believe who she was looking at, "HOLY CRAP ON A CRACKER!"

Recognizing the brunette as someone who must be a fan Jake flashed a dimpled smile, leaned over the chairs and extended a hand, "Him I'm Jake."

"Yeah, I know who you are," fumbled Megan taking his hand. "I'm Megan…"

"Nice to meet you Megan. I was just tweeting about your 'crap' comment…"

"And you were laughing earlier at a tweeter using the same phrase?" Megan didn't know whether to be ecstatic or mortified. Horror and worry flashed through Jake as Megan extended her own hand, "My tweeps know me as Ain'tMissBehavin."

"Um. Wow!" replied Jake, not sure how to answer. Sure he had met tons of fans before, but never someone he tweeted with on a fairly regular basis. "You sure you aren't stalking me?"

Megan chuckled nervously; the last thing she wanted was to come across as was a cyber-stalker. "I'll show you my boarding pass. I've had this ticket since two weeks before Christmas."

Jake did the math in his head and sighed in relief, "Cool. I bought my ticket after you."

Megan arched an eyebrow, "So are you stalking me then?"

"Not yet," he teased.

~DC~

Two hours later the pair was seated at an airport café, Megan enjoying the chance to chat one on one with the fisherman and he the opportunity to pick her brain on the best local joints to hit up at Mammoth after finding out that was where she lived and worked. Finally their plane was repaired and boarding was announced. Making their way through the throngs of passengers they found their seats. After stowing her carry on Megan sat quietly in her seat gazing out the window. Still a little star struck she couldn't believe that she had actually met AND spent the better part of three hours chatting with the gorgeous deckhand.

At the rear of the plane Jake sat fidgeting with Angry Birds while trying to muddle through the thoughts in his head. The last couple of years had been tumultuous to say the least. Losing his father, Phil, Edgar leaving the boat, meeting Jennifer, falling in love and then having her leave him, it all made him old and exhausted. The time spent with Megan had been a refreshing breath of air.

After landing in Fresno they chit chatted while they waited for their luggage to come off the carousel. Jake looked down at the time, "Well crap on a cracker!" His eyes cut over to Megan, "To steal the phrase from your dear granny."

Megan giggled, "Will we hear that one on deck this season?"

"Not unless I want to get beat up by Bradley," snickered Jake. "Looks like I missed the midday shuttle out to Juniper Springs. Guess I'm chilllin' here for a few more hours until the next one runs."

Megan frowned, the Mammoth resorts all ran shuttles, and she knew the Juniper Spring one by heart, "That'll be more than a few. Next shuttle leaves after the last flight in, so about 9:30 tonight."

"Dammit!" he muttered. He hadn't planned on renting a car, seeing as how once he was in Mammoth he planned to spend most of his time on the slopes or in a bar.

"You know, if it wouldn't be too weird for you, 'cause I'm really not a crazy loony-bin fan, you could ride with me. My car is out in long term parking."

Jake hesitated for the briefest moment then smiled, "Sure! That'd be awesome!"

~DC~

After dropping Jake at the resort Megan finally made it to her apartment and immediately called Janine. "OHMYGOD Janine! You'll never guess who I met at the airport this morning!"

"It's the airport Meg, so a pilot?" yawned Janine.

"No! I met Jake Anderson!" she gushed. She'd held it together the entire day, but she had to let the squee free at some point.

"Jake who?" asked her friend in confusion.

"Jake Anderson. Deckhand on the Northwestern on Deadliest Catch," Megan explained as patiently as possible, it sucked that her BF was more into Millionaire Matchmaker than Deadliest Catch.

"OH!" answered Janine with a bit more enthusiasm. "He's the one with the drug problem, has that smokin' hot older brother right?"

"No, you're thinking the Harris brothers. Jake Anderson is blond, crystal blue eyes…"

Janine snickered, "The one you've been writing fanfic about all these years?"

Megan rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Yes." Megan and Janine spent the next hour analyzing the day and everything said. "So you drove him to the hotel too? Did you get his number?"

"What? Oh, no. He didn't offer, and I wasn't going to ask. That's rude and creepy."

"You could have given him YOURS!" Janine couldn't believe her friend. She'd actually met the man of her fantasy life and hadn't pursued it? Megan could be soooo pathetic sometimes.

"Again, it didn't feel right. Yes I'm a humungous fan, but I don't want him to think I'm just out to get laid. I like the banter on Twitter, and hanging out with him was really fun. Waaaay better than a wham-bam-thank you-ma'am. Besides, if he does decide to look me up, like that would EVER happen, he can contact me through Twitter."

~DC~

Jake hit the slopes early the next morning and after his first run he could feel the drag of his board on the way down. At the base of the mountain he took a look at his wax job, which he should have done before he left Seattle and realized that not only were his edges dull but the board could use a new coat of wax. In his mind he debated whether to go to the quickie shop at the base of the mountain or take the board down to the actual store at the resort. A little voice reminded him that Megan had said she was working the shop today. That decided him and he headed over hoping that the fix wouldn't take forever.

In the rental corner, Megan was helping measure and fit a couple for their first snowboarding lesson. She glanced up when the bell over the door rang and saw Jake maneuver his board inside. "Hey Jake!" she called out.

Jake smiled when he heard his new friend. "Hey Megan! Need to get the board tuned."

"Sure. You want a hand job or machine wax?" The couple's head whipped around to look at her and Megan blushed scarlet as she realized the double entendre. Jake chuckled at the expression on the couple's face. "I'd prefer a hand wax, but machine will do."

Megan quickly went through the board list, "Mmmm looks like a hand will be about four hours, sorry about the long wait but Mike is swamped as you can see." She nodded to the line of boards waiting. "We can run it through the machine and have it ready in about an hour."

"Awesome! I'll just leave it here and go grab some coffee." Jake waved as he left the shop. The rental couple left as well and from the back Megan heard Mike laugh. "What's so funny Smike?" teased Megan. Mike was also Janine's boyfriend.

"Him," Mike nodded his chin towards the door.

"Jake? He needed his board waxed. Nothing funny about that," stated Megan blandly.

Mike smirked and shook his head, "Dude's interested Meg. Why else would he come all the way down the mountain? He could have the quick shop tune those edges. He came to see you."

Megan felt her face flush once again, "You and Janine must be smokin' the same thing. He's Jake freakin' Anderson. You should have seen his fiancée! A little mini-giraffe." The last was spat out like something disgusting. "I can soo see him interested in someone like me." She turned and walked out of the workshop area before Mike could reply. The truth was she had wondered the same thing. It was like something out of one of her stories. Like thousands of other fans she has been smitten by Jake early on. The easy smile, soulful eyes, and warm, sweet personality made him very attractive. Given that he had throngs of women waiting for the slightest sign he was interested in them, why would he give her a second glance? Shaking herself out of her downward spiraling thoughts she went back to work.

An hour later Jake walked back in the shop to pick up his board. Mike was at the register and kept himself from smirking as the eager look on Jake's face fell upon not seeing Megan behind the register. "She's on her lunch break."

"Oh?" Jake's face brightened.

"Yeah. It's Tuesday so she's most likely at Jim's on 2nd," mirth glinted in Mike's eyes. Boy was Megan going to be surprised.

"S'okay if I leave the board here?" asked Jake heading back out the door.

"Sure, sure. You haven't paid for it anyways," Mike turned and head back to the growing line of boards he had to take care.

Jake sprinted down to hill easily finding 2nd street. He found "Jim's" and easily found Megan sitting at the counter. "Hey, this seat taken?"

Megan choked on the soda she was drinking, "Uh, no. I expected you to be out on the slopes already. I DM'd you that your board was finished early."

Jake looked sheepish, "I haven't checked my phone since I got here."

Megan pushed her food around nervously on her plate. Finally she just spat out the question that was nagging her, "Why are you here?"

It was Jake's turn to be nervous, "Mike told me where you were."

"You were looking for me?" Megan nearly squeaked in surprise.

"Yeah, I was. What time do you get off work?" Jake turned on the charm.

"Three…"there was an inaudible 'but' at the end that Jake picked up on.

"But you have plans."

Megan shrugged, "Kinda, why waste the afternoon powder. Crowds die down until the after dark crowd comes out. It's a nice way to shed the after work blahs."

Jake smiled, "How about I join you then? Hit the slopes then dinner?"

~DC~

"Hey Mike! We're dead, my boards are done. It's 2:45 and I'm going to knock off early," called Megan changing into her snow gear.

"Oooo big date huh?" teased Mike looking up from the magazine he was reading. Megan didn't bother answering, grabbed her board and headed up the mountain.

~DC~

"I can't believe how packed the restaurants are!" complained Jake. Everyplace they had seen had at least a three hour wait.

Megan shrugged, "It's the busy season. You game for some bar food? I'll show you where the locals eat." Steering Jake to her favorite wing joint, Megan pointed out little know local jewels all the way to the bar. They easily found a table and the waitress came to take their order, "Hi Megan. See you're back from Seattle. Have a nice Christmas?" she looked pointedly at Jake.

Megan chuckled at the silent question, "Karen, this is my friend Jake."

Karen nodded to Jake, "Nice to meet you Jake. What can I get you to drink?"

"Bud for me. Megan what do you want?"

"Wood Chuck."

"All right, I'll be right back with those," Karen smiled and headed to the bar to get their drinks.

"Seems you eat here regularly. What do you recommend?" asked Jake. Everything on the menu sounded great.

"Hmmm, the wings are amazing. Open face sandwiches always good. I highly recommend the buffalo burger. The chili is Cincinnati style which I personally don't like and there isn't enough heat." Megan looked over the daily specials.

Megan and Jake ended up both ordering the wings and the evening quickly passed as once again they shared life stories. Megan's phone buzzed in her pocket and she quickly and discretely checked to see who had sent her a text. Seeing that it was Janine wanting the down low on her evening she was shocked to see how late it was. "I'm sorry. This evening has been great, but I have to work tomorrow."

Jake insisted on walking Megan home, though she assured him that she was fine. As she unlocked her door she turned back to Jake, "You're welcome to come in." Jake took a step towards the threshold and stopped. He hadn't been with anyone since Jennifer had left him and while his male DNA was screaming at him to walk in the door the little voice in his head reminded him how much he was enjoying the time he was spending with Megan and did he want to fuck that up? Bending down he softly brushed his lips across hers, "You have to work. Take a rain check?"

* * *

><p><em>Review ladies! I may have the next installment out tonight, but no promises!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Megan stumbled into the shop the next morning feeling the effects of too many Wood Chucks the night before. Of course the first customer of the day was a family trying to land the next reality TV show…At least the Duggar children were quiet. These monsters had one volume knob: Rock Concert and each screech seemed to echo in her head. Before they left, outfitted with skis for the day, the kids managed to knock over two displays and her extra-large cup of java. She let out a huge sigh of relief when they finally left only to grimace as the sigh made her head hurt even worse. After that there was a steady stream of early birds eager to be the first on the new fallen powder. Mike came in at ten carrying the replacement cup of coffee she had texted him for. He smirked as he held it out of her reach, "And how did your evening go? Like I need to ask."

Megan groaned and dropped her head on the counter, "Great and then I freakin' blew it."

Mike looked at her incredulously, "What? Do you have wonky infected third boob or something?"

She grimaced at the disgusting image, "Ewww. No. We had a great time snowboarding then went to dinner. _Many_ drinks later he walked me back to my place and I invited him in."

He cocked his head, "He didn't go in? What? Is he gay?"

Megan took a tentative sip to test the heat of her coffee, "I really didn't mean it like that. I have a lot of fun hanging out with him, not just because he's a celebrity. I'm not just a fan that wants to get in his pants."

~DC~

It was nearly noon by the time Jake rolled out of bed. After a quick breakfast he headed out to the slopes trying to clear his head. Last night with Megan had been confusing. Before meeting her in Seattle he had wondered what kind of person Ain'tMissBehavin' actually was. She never tweeted him that she loved him or "knew" him better than other people. She traded comments like his friends would, talking smack and ribbing him for stupid things he did. She also offered tidbits into her life and adventures as well. Jennifer leaving him for a talent scout had left a big hole in his soul and meeting his Twitter friend, who was fast becoming a real life friend, was quickly filling it. He'd been surprised when Megan had invited him into her apartment, up until then she hadn't made any 'advances' or even dropped sexual innuendoes. The fact that she had disappointed him, but then why had he kissed her?

Who was he fooling? He'd kissed her because he was a horny man who hadn't gotten laid in months. Megan had obviously been surprised when he kissed her, was it possible that "Would you like to come in?" meant just that, nothing more? If it _was_ an invitation was it worth ruining the budding friendship?

At three o'clock Jake parked himself in front of the lift and waited for Megan. They hadn't made a date to meet, but he knew from their conversations that she went skiing or snowboarding every day after work. By 3:15 he was wondering if he had missed her and she was already up the mountain. At 3:30 he'd seen a couple people go up and down since 3:00, so she should have been down if she had gotten past him. 3:45 arrived and he knew that she hadn't headed to the slopes. Backtracking down the mountain his first stop was the board and ski shop. The bell rang loudly as he made his way inside. He saw Mike poke his head out of his work space, "Hi, Mike right? I'm looking for Megan."

"Well I know you aren't here to look at my pretty face," snorted Mike. "She got off at three. Like always."

"Do you know where I can…"Jake began but was interrupted by Mike, "Megan is my friend, not my sister, my daughter, or my girlfriend. I don't keep tabs on her. You want to know where she is, use your brain."

Mike abrupt tone took Jake by surprise and he quickly left the shop. Damn him! Why couldn't he just tell him where she was? If she wasn't on the slopes where would she be? Quickly making his way to her apartment Jake knocked and knocked but no one answered. He debated whether or not to sit on the stoop and wait for her when his cell phone rang. Seeing that it was his sister he quickly answered and got off the phone. THE PHONE! Why hadn't it occurred to him before? Pulling up his twitter page he quickly swapped over to Megan's feed. Nothing since the flight being delayed. Crap. He then remembered that she had sent him a direct message about his board.

_Missed you on the slopes. Where u at?_

After work Megan had forgone the slopes for the local gym. Jumping on the treadmill, her heart wasn't in it and she headed to the locker room to change and go home. She heard her phone ding as opened the locker up and she immediately pulled it out and read Jake's Message.

_Hit the gym instead. Figured you'd think I was a crazy fan if I hit the slopes._

Jake sighed in relief when she quickly replied and shot his own off:

_Last night ended weird._ _Can we talk?_

_Sure. Where?_

_I'm at ur place. How about there?_

"Okay, that's a little creepy," Megan muttered to no one in particular. She quickly gathered her things and headed out of the gym. Climbing the stairs to her apartment she saw Jake sitting on her stoop. "Hey," she said hesitantly.

Jake's face split in a grin and he bounced up to give her a hug. "Can I come in? I'm freezing my ass off!"

"Sure, it's not much, but its home," replied Megan slightly confused. "You want something hot to drink?"

"That'd be great if it's not too much trouble," answered Jake.

Megan quickly heated a kettle of water and brought two steaming mugs of tea to the living room. "So what did you want to talk about?'

"Last night, did you invite me in or were you "inviting me in"?" he made the quotation marks with his fingers.

Megan sighed deeply, "This is such a slippery slope. Last night I invited my friend in because I was having such a great time I didn't want it to end. But, honestly if you had taken it as more I wouldn't have said no."

Jake nodded, appreciating her honesty. "I won't lie and say I've never hooked up with a fan because I have, and more times than I care to admit in polite company. I stopped all that once I started dating Jennifer and haven't been with anyone since. Jake sucked in a deep breath before continuing, "A big part of me wanted to believe you meant more last night. That's why I kissed you. I'm all screwed up."

Megan sat her cup down and took his free hand in hers, "You're not screwed up, you're heartbroken. I can understand that.

Jake smiled and squeezed her hand, "And I know you aren't a crazy stalker.'

Megan chortled, "Damn straight. After all, you're the one sitting out in the cold on my doorstep…"

"Well you didn't follow your routine, so…oh, guess that is a little creepy," admitted Jake.

Megan smiled, "Don't worry; I'm not ready to call the cops."

"You know, you're right," commented Jake after a few moments of silence.

"About what?"

"This being a slippery slope. I like having you as a friend, but…" he searched for the right words.

"But your southern brain has quite a lot to say?" supplied Megan.

Jake chuckled, "Yes he does. You'd be safe ya know? Like I wouldn't end up on TMZ come the morning."

"You trust me that much?"

"Yeah. When I got on Twitter to track you down, you hadn't posted anything about meeting me. That says a lot to me."

Megan reclined back against the cushions, "Wow."

Jake placed his drink beside hers and moved his hand to her knee, "It makes me sound like a pig, but I really need to get on with my life. Not just in the physical sense but the emotional as well."

Megan sat in stunned silence. "Jake Anderson, are you asking me to be your rebound girl?"

He couldn't read her body language, "Does that piss you off?" he asked cautiously.

"Not as much as it should. But to be honest you'd be my rebound guy," admitted Megan quietly.

Jake mentally replayed their past Twitter feeds, "Kevin?"

"Yes Kevin," her ex's name left a bad taste in her mouth, "Seems celebrities aren't' the only ones who prefer giraffes."

Jake raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What's a giraffe?"

"You were engaged to a mini-one. Tall, thin, blonde, beautiful people who…" Megan spat out.

"Who are fake and hurt those that love them," Jake reached out and pulled Megan onto his lap. "I've learned my lesson," he whispered then softly captured her mouth with his.

~DC~

The two girls screamed when they saw each other even though the two best friends had only been apart a couple of weeks. Janine nodded to the tiny corner booth, "Go sit back there, I can roll silverware while you eat and we talk."

Megan quickly ordered her lunch and waited for Janine to join her. "Sooo?" gushed Janine sliding into the booth with a task to keep her hands busy, "Don't leave a single detail out!"

Megan popped a fry in her mouth, "There's not that much to tell."

"You're dating a TV star! Yeah there is!" hissed Janine.

"We meet up after I get off work and hit the slopes. Sometimes he joins me for lunch. We have dinner…" Megan shrugged.

Janine dropped the silverware she was rolling on the table, "You mean you two aren't…you know!"

A blush flashed across Megan's cheeks, "Not like that we aren't."

"Nothing at all?" Janine slumped in her seat. "Girl, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" she defended. "Jake isn't pushing the sex card."

Janine's eyes became huge, "So are you two like, a couple?" The prospect of a serious relationship blooming from this had never crossed her mind.

Megan was momentarily confused, "What? Oh, no. Nothing like that."

Janine took a deep breath, "I get that you don't sleep with ever Tom, Dick, or Harry, but I don't get this?"

"It's not like we're ONLY boarding and drinking coffee," admitted Megan.

Her friend visibly brightened, "Oh! So NOT home base. Third base?"

Megan covered her face with her hands in embarrassment before shoving them in her lap, "Second. There. You happy?"

Janine shrieked, drawing curious glances from the other patrons. Bouncing in her seat, "Oooo there's hope for you yet!"

~DC~

"So did you get someone to cover for you New Year's Eve?" asked Jake brushing his fingers across the nape of Megan's neck.

Megan shivered as the tingles swept through her body, "I did."

His lips brushed just below her earlobe, "Good. 'Cause I have plans for us."

She used her fingers to brush back a stray lock of hair from his face, "Yeah?"

He smiled mischievously then ghosted a hand down her spine, "Mmmhmm."

~DC~

Waiting in the hallway, Megan glanced down both directions of the hall. Seeing no one she quickly readjusted the bustier under her strapless black cocktail dress. Satisfied that the girls were where they were supposed to be she lightly knocked on the door. Jake answered the door quickly and stood stunned in the doorway lost in the vision before him. Megan smiled shyly, "What? "

Jake tripped over his words, "You look…WOW!"

Megan walked in to his room, "So are we go…" her question died on her tongue as she looked around the candle lit suite. Jake slipped the "Do Not Disturb sign" on the door and double checked the lock behind him.

Jake slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her back flush against him. His lips nuzzled the curve of her neck causing her to lean back into his chest. She twisted in his embrace and snaked her arms around his neck. He captured her mouth in a gentle kiss then pulled away, "I want to stay in tonight, just us. But I don't expect you to…Not that I don't want…"

Megan pulled his lips to hers and kissed him, "We've been headed here all week. I want you too."

"Still, you don't have to," he caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"So other than getting my panties off, what are our plans for the evening?" teased Megan.

"Glad that you asked, mademoiselle!" replied Jake in an exaggerated French accent. "I have prepared a feast for our evening, followed by dancing, and well…" he waggled his eyebrows, "_dancing_!"

Megan laughed throatily, "Guess it's a good thing I shaved above the knee then hmm?"

Lust raced through Jake's veins as all his blood drained south at her words. Sinking to one knee his hand skimmed her silky calf then up the back of her knee. The breath caught in Megan's chest as she wondered just how high that hand was going to go. She shuddered delicately when he placed a soft kiss just above her knee. Her soft moan caused Jake to glance up, he smiled at the flushed expression on her face. He reluctantly stood up, grabbing the remote as he went. He clicked on some soft music and pulled her into a clear area of the floor. Together they gently swayed in time with the tempo, softly kissing and caressing each other. Jake once again dropped his lips to her neck. He knew he was in the right spot when Megan gasped and jerked against him. She hissed as he continued to sensually assault her sweet spot. She felt his hands reach for the zipper of her dress and then hesitate. Megan stepped into his embrace then boldly began to unfasten the buttons on his shirt. Taking that as green light Jake slowly unzipped her dress. Pushing the silky fabric off her shoulders, it fell in a heap at her feet. His eyes glazed over in lust as he felt a lurch south of his belt. "God you're even more beautiful than I imagined," he whispered huskily.

Megan smiled shyly and finished her task. She reached for his belt buckle and was startled when he pushed her hand away. "Pants stay on," he answered her unspoken question. He led her to the bed and sat her down on the edge. He leaned over her and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her black lace panties. He slowly drew them off and sighed as she was bared to his gaze for the first time. He knelt in front of her and spread her legs. Using his thumbs he opened her like the bloom of a flower. Megan laid her head back, eyes closed, in anticipation of what was to come. She felt his breath caress her before his tongue. Her body melted into the mattress as his mouth worshiped her. Soon she was unable to lie still as his touch made her writhe and moan. Threading her fingers in his hair she held his head there as her climax arced through her body. Jake stretched across the bed and watched her come off her high while tracing imaginary designs on her skin. He knew the moment she was back in the here and now; she rolled towards him, smiling, and reached again for his belt. He rolled out of her reach and stood quickly shedding the rest of his clothes.

Megan sighed as his cock sprang free. She crawled across the bed and reached for the object of her desire, her mouth watered at the thought of tasting his manhood. Jake backed away and nodded at the bra she was still wearing, "Lose the rest." Megan knelt up, thrust her chest out, reached behind her and unhooked the clasp. She kept the fabric pressed tightly to her body, locked her gaze with his and drew the scrap of lace off.

Jake was keeping himself in check by his toenails. From the moment her dress had touched the floor Jake had wanted to bury himself in Megan. Watching and feeling her come undone beneath his touch had almost been more than he could take and now that she was completely bared to him there was no stopping. This time when she reached for his manhood he didn't stop her, his male ego stroked by the lust he saw on her face. Megan took his thick cock in her hands and gently stroked his length then dipped her head and sucked him inside her warm mouth. Rolling her tongue around the tip she sighed as she felt him tense under her touch. From the moment her mouth touched his cock Jake knew he was in a race against the clock. While he didn't wasn't opposed to her willing mouth pleasuring him he wasn't going to last if she continued. He pushed her back against his pillows and nudged her legs apart. He took his member in his hand and lined himself up. He slowly pushed in and sighed at the velvety tightness.

When Jake first pulled away from her mouth Megan was confused but once she saw the tense look of concentration she knew that he was close. She went with the gentle hand on her shoulder and fell back against the pillows, his scent filling the air. She chewed her lower lip in anticipation, watching as he parted her legs and took himself in hand. As he sank into her depths she closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying the feel as he slid into her tight sheath. Bracing his arms on either side of her head, Jake kissed Megan deeply and began thrusting inside her molten core. Megan mewed and arched against his hard body. Almost too quickly it seemed they were both on the cusp and with a final groan and gasp they came together as fireworks began bursting over the mountainside ringing in the New Year….

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end. Or is it? <em>**


End file.
